Two of Spades
by Kira Douji
Summary: *SPOILERS* Hinted K/L, L/M, obvious W/M, W/V. It's a comparison fic between Wolfwood and Legato. R


Two of Spades

Lifehouse

Sick Cycle Carousel

IF SHAME HAD A FACE I THINK IT WOULD KIND OF LOOK LIKE MINE.     

 _           Why did he have to be so damn perfect?_

            The Ringer of the Black Funeral Bell stood, leaning softly against his cross while watching Vash chatter with the townsfolk. _Just look at them, if they knew who he really was they'd run away, or attack him for that damned reward…_

_And he wouldn't do anything to them that could really hurt the…_ With a grunt, the priest grabbed another bent cigarette from his coat. Nicotine smoke slid down his throat: calming his nerves. Breathing out again, he watched behind the safety of his sunglasses. _And they'd run from you too, idiot._

            Just thinking about it made him wonder – not for the first time - how Vash could keep it all inside; could still smile genuinely. The priest reminded himself that no matter what had happened to him or because of him The Humanoid Typhoon had it a hundred times worse. He glanced to his left, noticing the church across from him.

            What an irony, he smirked self-depreciatingly: here he was, a priest, and he wouldn't dare step the last few feet into that one building_. I really shouldn't compare myself to him, He thought bleakly; He's never actually sinned, at least, not as badly as me._ Teeth ground in frustration on his cigarette: he took it out, and dug the end of it into the ground beneath his heel. _Damnit, Nicholas! Just stop thinking about him as anything other but the target, or you'll never finish the job_! Hefting his cross, he turned swiftly from the church and Vash, walking towards the nearest saloon. 

IF IT HAD A HOME WOULD IT BE MY EYES?

            His head cracked against the cold metal wall as his body was flung against it. Not a sound escaped his lips: his golden eyes half lidded and looking at the floor. He never spoke a word in his defense: after all, it was his fault, and he didn't want to bother his master with excuses.

            "You missed your chance again."

            His neck bent in a painful direction, and he closed his eyes: silently willing it to go just a bit further. But, just as suddenly as he had been thrown across the room, his neck was released and his body sagged. 

            "Fix it: make him suffer like I have." Came the cold order.

            Opening his eyes again Legato shifted slightly so he was kneeling. "Yes… master." His body was shaking from the effort of staying in position, and he could feel blood trailing down to his back from the head wound He had been gracious enough to give. 

            "And this time, don't fail me." He left before the words were out of his mouth.

            The minion crashed to the floor: his body unable to support him anymore. He felt the metallic touch of his own blood as it pooled around his head, as he stared at nothing. The bonds of humanity were the only bonds he couldn't break, and the only ones that kept him serving, but unable to please his master. A familiar depression began curling itself around his mind, but he stopped the tendrils from going further: first he had his orders.

WOULD YOU BELIEVE ME IF I SAID I WAS TIRED OF THIS?

            Chapel 

      Wolfwood shifted in his sleep: knowing that voice, and wanting desperately not to answer. A familiar and unwelcome presence coiled around his mind, making him gasp in sudden pain. _It's been more than a year since Augusta-_

      _A year enough to find him._

     _ Not if he doesn't want to be found._ Gritting his teeth, Chapel buried his face into the pillow. _All you succeeded in_

_doing was pushing him awa-_! He bit back a scream.

_      Do not question His methods: you are nothing compared to Him._

      Gold flashed across Chapel's mind, like an invading storm, that was soon followed by waves sickening blood red. An image like an unfocused camera smeared across his vision. A white building with splatters of color high on the sides, and blears of flesh running, screaming: all tinted the color of flames. He could practically feel the heat pouring off the scene, but, eerily, couldn't hear the calamity. Wolfwood's breath was coming in short gasps now. 

_      I... I'll find him. _

_      See that you do._ Laughter shivered into the other man's head as Legato took his leave.

      Nick sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat glistening from his forehead and making is clothes stick to him. Shakily, he stood up long enough to stumble into the bathroom. Soon the sink was running with cold water that was quickly splashed onto his heated face. A minute later, the water stopped, and the mirror was greeted with the face of a preacher with distant, and stormy eyes. Sighing, Wolfwood turned from the image and went back to bed.

NOW HERE WE GO NOW ONE MORE TIME

      Legato walked towards the middle of the plant: Knives had returned to the inside in order to finish his healing; meaning that's where he had to go to answer his summons. He stepped into the room and was immediately thrown painfully to the ground. The well-known sight of his own blood crept into his vision.

_      Where is he?_ Knives yelled angrily through the psychic's tender mind.

_      I don't know, Master._ The minion answered shamefully. Before he could stop it, a shred of anger slipped from he mind into his master's conscious mind. _Chapel is still trailing him._

      What are you trying to hide from me? 

      _Master?_ Legato questioned, momentarily lost.

      _I asked you a question, Legato._  His voice was calm: dangerous.

      _I-I don't know, Master._ The psychic replied, closing his eyes peacefully in anticipation of what was to come.

      Knives dove easily into he's minion's yielding mind, trying to find the source of the anger he had felt earlier. _Hate? He_

_chuckled, and clawed at the human's mind. What do you hate, Legato?                                                      _

      Legato's body jerked and spasmed in protest to the mental touch as pain circled seductively around his spine. _Humans: for taking away Your Eden_. His 'voice' sounded strained to his own ears, but he didn't care. Metal connected with his head as his back arched into an agonizing angle. _…And Vash the Stampede for not being at Your side._

_      Then bring my brother back to me._ Knives ordered, dropping Legato's consciousness to the floor like pieces of trash.

_      Yes, Master_. Came the weak reply as Legato's head lolled to the side: the right of his face becoming drowned in his own blood.

I TRIED TO CLIMB YOUR STEPS, I TRIED TO CHASE YOU DOWN

            "Damnit, Tongari, what kind of idiot are you anyway?" Wolfwood grumbled, re-bandaging the outlaw's latest injuries.

            "A very berated one." Vash answered with a forced chuckle.

            The priest groaned and yanked a bandage, "You don't know when to quit, do you?"

            "Hey, I'm injured!" The notorious outlaw yelped at the harsh treatment.

            "And one of these days you're gonna get yourself killed by getting into other people's problems. Then how are you going to face him?" Nick clamped his mouth shut and quickly finished up: trying to act like he hadn't messed up in letting that last part slip_. Of course I'm screwed if he's as similar to Knives mentally as physically… _He thought morosely. 

            "I won't get killed." Vash answered quietly, missing the slip up or choosing to ignore it. "At least, not from helping people." There was a long pause as he grabbed his shirt again. "You're a priest, weren't you taught 'Love thy neighbor'?"

            Chapel frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Don't tell a mason how to lay stone, and don't preach the Bible to a Man of the Cloth."

            The humanoid Typhoon sighed, and shook his head, "If I didn't, would you remember any of it?"

            "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Nicholas replied jadedly. The moment those words had spilled from the blonde man's mouth, he'd felt himself drowning in them, and having a hard time keeping sight of Vash.    

            "You don't act like any priest I've ever known." Vash answered, letting his mask fall for the first time in a long while.

"You smoke, drink, you… kill."

            "All you need is a fuckin' halo, a set of wings and you'd have the angel act down." He muttered. "So, I'm not conventional, at least I can see the real world."

            The blonde man winced, and Wolfwood found himself wanting to take back what he said for no other reason than it had hurt the man in front of him. "What kind of priest are you?" 

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood found himself utterly unprepared for the first time in his life. He hesitated then looked up; only to find himself paralyzed by a pair of piercing aquamarine eyes: this time, Vash expected an answer. Finally, he dropped his eyes to somewhere, anywhere else. "A funeral one."

I TRIED TO SEE HOW LOW I COULD GET DOWN TO THE GROUND

            The golden-eyed psychic sat down in his own room, nursing internal wounds as well as external ones. Setting his head on the table, he tried to clear his mind enough to think. It had been so long since he'd bared the full weight of his master's anger: neither of them had realized how far it had gone until he was staring over the edge of life. He laughed bitterly, that was what Rei Dei had spent his entire life trying to see: the fool. He'd taken one look and wanted only to continue, but Master still had uses for him; so he'd been yanked back.

            Legato knew that his master had forced his body to heal much faster than normal simply by how exhausted he was. But he still needed to get a report from Chapel or next time Master wouldn't be so gracious as to spend time with him. Despite being human, he had no fantasies about being smarter than Him or able to keep something from Him. The psychic was more acutely aware of his place than most people were aware they're human. For that reason he knew that his master understood that pain given from Him to the man was as cherished as any touch would be and that only His absence could be considered punishment.

            His mind finally cleared enough to call the only other human he was sure could get the report h needed. _Find out everything that happened and where he is._

I TRIED TO EARN MY WAY, I TRIED TO CHANGE THIS MIND

YOU BETTER BELIVE I TRIED TO BEAT THIS

            Nick rolled onto his left side, and looked at the man lying next to him, "Does that cover everything he needs to know?"

            "Yes." Brown eyes regarded him carefully, while a hand trailed the contours of his chest. "What about the stuff he _doesn't_ need to know?"

            "What are you asking, Hornfreak?" Nicholas asked in return, his eyes narrowing slightly.

            "The way you talk about the target has begun to resemble the way Legato talks about Knives: you've changed." Midvalley replied easily while pushing the priest to the bed. "Why?"

            Wolfwood was slightly surprised by that statement, and showed it by staring up at his bed partner. Then he sighed and started trailing his hand down the curves of a body he knew well. "If you stayed around him as long as I have, you'd understand. The man's just too perfect."

            "Plant, Chapel, he's not human." The Hornfreak corrected immediately.

            "It doesn't stop me from treating him like one." Nick replied a little sharply.

            "But you think of him like an angel – A falling one."

            He was just about to reply to that when Wolfwood felt something that made him pause. Frowning, he ran his hand long the inside of Midvalley's thigh while looking up at him. Middie winced slightly, and moaned: his body automatically pushing closer to the touch, but seemingly hesitant at the same time. The priest sat up quickly, pushing the musician back and uncovering both of them. Scars, everywhere: on his stomach, thighs, arms, and collarbone… _How could I have missed this?  _

            "Legato again? Oh God, 'valley, these are worse than before."

            Midvalley sighed and leaned back as his partner made exploratory touches and tried not to wince: some of those were fresh. "Knives started ignoring him again." He explained.

            "And you were going to have sex in your condition? You're a pimp through and through." Nick shook his head in disbelief. "Why did you let him?" 

            "Because, if I hadn't it would have only made things worse." He replied flatly, "We don't have much time, Chapel, I'm only buying us a little more of it. Just make sure you cover your end too."

            Nicholas shook his head, "I've gotten too close to Vash: Legato's bound to notice sooner or later."

            "Too close? You didn't-" Midvalley looked his companion in the eye. "You did; what kind of moron are you?" 

            "A dead one." He answered dryly, moving on top of the musician.

            "Well try to stay alive long enough for me to change some things."

WHEN WILL THIS END, IT GOES ON AND ON OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KEEP SPINNING AROUND I KNOW THAT IT WON'T STOP

'TILL I STAND DOWN FROM THIS FOR GOOD

            Wolfwood paced down the deserted streets, glancing up only now and again. The suns were as hot as they always were, but he didn't notice it, or the refreshing breeze that kept pulling his hair out of his eyes. A cigarette was pinched between his lips, though the usually relaxing nicotine hardly touched his mind. Presently, he felt a slight... shift. Looking up quickly, his mind rattled off possibilities, but he already knew what, no who it was. Still looking for the source of the strange feeling, his gaze set on the pristine walls of a church outlined by the noonday glare of the sun.

            Suddenly finding himself grateful for the dark pair of sunglasses shading his eyes, he turned to continue his search, when a figure came into focus inside the door of the building. He hadn't noticed it before: the white he wore, blending into the glare of the building. A rush of anger flew right to his head. That… demon had no right to stand in that building.

            _Humph, you're slow today, Chapel._

            The priest shivered slightly as the voice slipped through his mind, but maintained his anger. The Cross Punisher grew heavier as he took a few steps forward. "What do you think you're doing in there?"

            The super psychic laughed softly and regarded the other man with knowing golden eyes. "I was waiting for you. The best place to find a Priest is in a church, ne?" 

            Chapel narrowed his eyes, trying his best to ignore his namesake, and glare only at Legato's figure. "A church is no place for you to be, what do you want?" 

            A smirk alighted briefly on Legato's lips and he stepped out and to the right of the doorway. "I have a message from our master, and I would suggest you being more careful with the target." 

            Moving closer, the man in black tried to keep his thoughts and emotions in check while doing his best to bore holes through the psychic's head. Something glinted from inside the building that seemed too silent for a place of worship. Peering in carefully, Chapel's eyes fell upon a streak of blood on the floor. Gulping despite himself, he followed the trail of stains to the body of a priest lying motionless on the floor. That was all he could take before snapping. "What did you do to-! How could you do that to a man of God?" He chocked out, breathing heavily and staring at Legato.

            "I do as my master tells me too, you should learn to do the same. He's still alive though, if you want to go inside to save him." Golden eyes sparkled in the sunlight, shining with a laughter that should not be present.

            Wolfwood's head swiveled back to the body – bodies he realized a minute later - on the floor of the church. He was still standing just outside of the doorway, but to go in… No, if Legato didn't belong in a church, he sure as hell didn't either.

Frustrated and angry with himself, Legato and the world in general, he turned his back to the chapel.

            More laughter, haunting, and taunting. "Let this be a lesson to you, Chapel, do not be so foolish in the future."

            Watching Legato's retreating form, Wolfwood tried to grasp his emotions: he shouldn't have been that affected by that… He shouldn't have… Not at all… _But I am, and I'm going to do something about it._ The straps on his cross punisher were already half way off by the time the thought processed. Without even a warning, he pulled the trigger… and sent a bomb flying into the church. 

            Slivers of laughter sifted through his mind as he was forced to watch the church get blown up by his own hands. Controlled or not, they were his hands, and… _Oh God…!_

I NEVER THOUGHT I'D END UP HERE

NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE STANDING WHERE I AM

I GUESS I KIND OF THOUGHT IT WOULD BE EASIER THAN THIS

            After everything that happened, what was he doing here? Why was he in the one place he never thought he could step a foot into? Death can do things to people, so was it death that was calling him so strongly to pew in front of him? No. He didn't want to die: he still had so much to do! He didn't want to leave them… _Damnit, I didn't want it to end like this!_ But he had known it would, he had known when he got too close, when he'd shot the kid.

            Was… was that a tear? Am I crying? 

            He looked up at the cross posted against the far wall: his own but mimicry of it. Murder and destruction weren't the worst of his offenses and he knew it. Guns in a cross. Hell, the cross is a gun: the sacrilege was easy to see. Some priest he was; sure, Vash was wrong that he didn't remember any parts of the Bible; truth was he probably remembered more than most 'good' priests. But… but everything he'd done in his life was a far cry from what he was supposed to be. 

            Would I be wrong to ask for forgiveness? 

I GUESS I WAS WRONG NOW ONE MORE TIME

      "Kill me." The command was simple, coaxing.

      "I-I can't."

      "Go ahead."

      "I can't!" The outlaw jerked his head away, and lowered his gun.

      Closing his only visible eye, Legato silently told a villager to bring out the girls. The shorter one yelled out as the bigger one was thrown to the ground: she soon followed. He smiled slightly, feeling disbelief, anger, and fear from the humanoid staring at the scene.

      "Stop it…. No more!" A single gunshot "I said stop it now!"       

      His eye shot open again, "Then shoot me!" He slid easily into Vash's distracted mind, and brought the barrel of the gun

level with his left eye. "It's alright, kill me. It's simple: all you need do is pull the trigger." 

_      Everyone else who has faced him has perished; it is my turn now._

      Indecision and terror dripped from Vash's mind, easily caught by Legato's sensitive mind. "Once you have killed me, this will all be over." The psychic stated almost soothingly as he gave the outlaw a small smile. "Come on, time to choose: you have free will." 

      "Stop it: don't make me shoot." 

      Another cry from the girls, this time louder. Golden orbs looked disdainfully upon the one creature on the planet He thought was worth saving. "Your faith is hopelessly obstinate." Legato started, changing tactics. "To actually believe in the prattlings of a woman who speaks in idealistic terms that are worthless." Shock radiated from the plant. _Didn't think I knew about that, did you? Did you think I was being lead blindfolded by your brother? This is my choice, Vash the Stampede; time to make yours_. "I guess that kind of thinking is reasonable for someone who's lived for more than a century. But that…

That way of life is pathetic, even comical! Rem Saverem, humph, a wasted existence who only spoke in aggravating logic." The feeling switched to outright anger. "Kh, a worthless human being." He added with a smirk. "Just like me, but unlike you."

      Vash shook his head, finally finding his voice, and standing up. "That's enough!" 

      What is going through your mind now, Vash, is it images of all those you have fated to agony? Is it your precious Rem? Or perhaps the last time you saw the face of your lover filled with ecstasy? Soon, the gunman would decide, it was simple to feel his teetering thoughts. A bullet struck his left shoulder; he was shaking so much Legato could watch the barrel of the gun move whole inches. It didn't matter though; it was still in a deadly position.

      Odd, something else just slid across the mind of Vash the Stampede. What was it? No, not what, who? The presence was familiar somehow, yet distant, Legato only worried for a moment, before seeing that it brought Vash closer to the choice. _Yes, that's it, I can see it in your eye; you're only fighting yourself now…_ A peaceful smiled formed on his lips, and he looked up one last time, seeing Vash struggle with his eyes closed. Hearing the screams of the girls pull the blonde gunman closer and closer still.

And suddenly, he saw the decision flash across the eyes of his murderer. Tear had formed on the edges of his eyes, and Legato needed no more hints to know what conclusion Vash had some to. Dipping his head, and closing his eyes again, the psychic sent out one last thought to his master, and accepted the darkness he'd been searching for his entire life.

      I understand…. Master: Vash the Stampede will experience eternal pain and suffering…

I TRIED TO CLIMB YOUR STEPS, I TRIED TO CHASE YOU DOWN

I TRIED TO SEE HOW LOW I COULD GET DOWN TO THE GROUND

I TRIED TO EARN MY WAY, I TRIED TO CHANGE THIS MIND

YOU BETTER BELIEVE I TRIED TO BET THIS

_            Where am I?_

            "Everyone has their own inner demons to conquer."

            _Who's talking?_

            "Everyone has their own choices to make."

            _What's going on?_

            "Did you make yours, or did your demons choose for you?"

            I chose! I lived my own life now let me die! 

            A light. A brilliant, white and silver spectrum in front of him; yet not blinding. "But you are already dead."

            He gasped and opened his eyes, but his vision did not change. _Then send me to oblivion, messenger_.

            The sound of light laughter echoed through his being: it wasn't harsh or sneering, but he shied away from it as if it were.

            "He is ours, be gone you infernal light." Another voice spoke up, this one cold and anxious, as if it had been waiting forever just to get a look at a prize dog. Legato shivered.

            "He is not yours." The first voice replied merrily.

            "He is: he has stolen, killed thousands, has never repented and brought many down to us: he is ours." The snakes replied, hissing, and coiling around him. Fear resounded throughout him, as he struggled against them.

_            I belong to Him and Him alone!_ He yelled angrily to both minds.

            "You see; he is still inept. He does not go with you… He is ours, ours… and our Father's." The snakes slivered around him tighter, and the first voice was quiet, though the light stayed. And suddenly, there was a third entity. He wasn't sure how he noted the difference, but there was one.

            "He belongs with us." The third voice stated firmly, with a familiarity that startled Legato enough for him to cease his struggling. Something moved around him, and snatched the snakes away. "If I can be forgiven, anyone can!" The snakes hissed, and coiled some distance away. "Besides," Legato could have sworn he felt the third party smirk, "he has somewhere he needs to be."

WHEN WILL THIS END, IT GOES ON AND ON OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KEEP SPINNING AROUND I KNOW THAT IT WON'T STOP

'TILL I STAND DOWN FROM THIS SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL 

THIS IS A SICK CYCLE YEAH SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL THIS IS A SICK CYCLE YEAH

            "It's right next to you Tongari, use it!" Wolfwood shouted, getting caught up in the moment. It was too early, much too early, Vash had to win; he had to! Nicholas knew it would do him no use to yell, but he was screaming at the idiot anyway. But, something flashed across Vash's face, a look… a look that made him think that, just for a minute, Vash had heard him.

            And then the Cross Punisher was coming up out of the sand, opening and ready to be used. Wolfwood looked up across the sands to where Knives stood, a shocked look on his face. Legato was off to the side, watching silently, but it was obvious that he wasn't sure exactly what to think of how this fight was going. Shots rang out, and both guns were thrown to the side.

            _So this is where I needed to be, Chapel? _An emotionless voice floated over to him.

            "Exactly." Wolfwood grinned, watching the final events play out and silently cheering on Vash. 

            _Why did you come for me_? A flash of anguish passed across his features as he watched Knives get shot multiple times and Vash walk up: pointing the gun between the eyes of his own brother.

            "A bit of orders, and a little bit of a realization I got after I died." He walked up and kneeled down on the other side of

Knives: watching the face of his lover carefully.

            "I…. I will… survive."

WHEN WILL THIS END, IT GOES ON AND ON OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KEEP SPINNING AROUND I KNOW THAT IT WON'T STOP

'TILL I STAND DOWN FROM THIS FOR GOOD

            The girls had left after a lot of bartering and the miniscule movements of two ghosts, and the twins had the house all to themselves… they thought. Nicholas was 'sitting' in a chair between a pair of beds. One was empty, and the other held a healing plant. The same plant… the same person that had made the last years of his life a living hell. And yet he felt no anger, or shame, or guilt; he was beyond all of that now. Although, he admitted only to himself and you-know-who, he never would have met Vash if it hadn't been working for the goody-goody's brother. 

            Sighing, Nick watched Vash switch some bandages, and replace a cold compress. It was moment like this he wished he could still reach out to comfort his lover just once more: to tell him that everything was all right. Vash already had so much faith it was almost heart wrenching, but he needed to be told everything was okay. In some ways he was still very much the child he thought had been lost so long ago. 

            He remembered all those long nights when all he could do was watch as Tongari sweated, and screamed between the sheets as more and more memories came back. Or when he sobbed after waking up from a dream of their last encounter, finding the distant gaze of his brother watching him. Nicholas knew Vash hadn't noticed it, but one night he'd seen a tear touch Knives' pillow at the sight of Vash in so much pain. It only happened once, but it was enough.

WHEN WILL THIS END, IT GOES ON AND ON OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN

KEEP SPINNING AROUND I KNOW THAT IT WON'T STOP

            _They're too far apart._ Legato spoke up finally from his spot on the other side of his master's bed. 

            "What are you talking about?" Nick questioned, still watching the delicate care with which Vash took care of his brother.

            _They've been talking. The entire time we've been watching them, they've been talking, but they haven't become like they were yet. They need to be closer. _He replied softly, watching Knives with the tenderest expression Nick had ever seen. 

            "What? How could you tell?" Nicholas shouted back in utter frustration.

            _It's a psychic thing._ Came the easy answer, as a smile played itself into being on Legato's face.

            Nick wished he were solid enough to hit something. "So what do you suggest we do?" 

            After a long moment, Legato answered simply, _Make Vash remember what it was like to be close to my master._

_And hope that my master will connect the feeling._

            Thinking for a moment, Nick stood up, and watched Vash move around the room a bit. "I know just the thing." He answered with a smirk, and waited for Vash to return to Knives' bedside. "Gimmie a hand, er… mind, or something."

            Both ghosts concentrated hard on a mental equivalent of a physical push. It helped that they had learned how to move small things about while scaring the girls away, but it was still hard none-the-less. Legato gave a last, quick boost to the energy, and Nick pushed forward as hard as he could.

            Vash came crashing down on Knives. 

            "Ah!"

            "OW!" Knives seemed shocked both from the sudden fall, and the fact that he'd made a noise. Vash gave him a level look.

            "And all that time you could talk!" He grunted and pushed himself off of Knives. "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "Because I didn't need to." Knives replied snappishly. Nick looked on in hope that something good would happen, while Legato was still recovering from the effort.

            Vash started to stand back up, but was hindered by a weak grip on his left arm. He glanced back down at his brother and saddened. Shaking his head, Vash slid back down to the covers, and curled up around his brother. "Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered again.

            "Because… I think we had some help." Knives answered, looking to the exact spot Legato was but wasn't at the same time.

'TILL I STAND DOWN FROM THIS FOR GOOD

SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL

(THIS FOR GOOD)

             "Shit!" Nick promptly cursed, completely shocked. "He's not supposed to see us!" Even as he spoke, a small fluttering where his heart would be made itself known and he knew he was hoping Vash could see him.

            _No._ Legato answered after a long pause. _They can't. They are just more in tune with their surroundings than_

_Humans._ His expression of sadness was replied by one of slight happiness. It hurt to see them together, for both parties watching, but they had found each other again and that was enough to make them both happy. For a while anyway.

            A small tingling sensation started in the middle of Nicholas' back, and spread out over his body. Glancing behind him, he saw the spectrum of silver and white light they had missed earlier. "Come on Legato, we have to go."

            Legato looked up from watching his master, and caught sight of what was behind Nick. He shook his head slowly. _Not yet._

            "You're just denying yourself by staying longer. It's only gonna hurt more, now come on, I really don't think we have a say in this one." Nicholas countered, glancing back and the light, then Vash one last time. "You'll see them both soon enough, we can make sure of it." He added with a wink.

            Nodding Legato walked over to the other side of the room. Both men looked once more at the two most important beings in their life and after… "How you managed to talk them into taking me is beyond my reasoning, Chapel." Legato said softly, as the tingling sensation became stronger, and his senses sharper.

            "I'm a priest." Nick answer easily, smiling and watching his lover become a brilliant white with everything else. "It comes with the job."

SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL

SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL

SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL

~Owari


End file.
